$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {2} \\ {0} & {4}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {-1} \\ {-1} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1}-{-1} & {2}-{-1} \\ {0}-{-1} & {4}-{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {3} \\ {1} & {5}\end{array}\right]}$